The subject matter described herein relates generally to primers for munitions. Specifically, the subject matter described herein relates to primers for munitions having improved safety features, for example primers for gun charges.
There is continued interest (particularly in the defense industry) in preparing new materials for use in explosives, such as those used in munitions, that have appropriate high-energy properties but also have improved safety profiles. With regard to projectile munitions, improved safety features have long been sought.
By way of background, main propelling charges have been developed having high-energy properties. These charges have advantages that are readily apparent, to with, excellent performance when the main propelling charge is ignited. However, main propelling charges with high sensitivity have significant drawbacks, including at least decreased safety with respect to inappropriate ignition of the main propelling charge (such as untimely ignition of the main propelling charge due to, for example, unplanned stimuli including for example inappropriate application of heat, fragment strikes, et cetera).
Such safety concerns drove approaches to improve the safety of munitions. Previous approaches have focused efforts on modification of the main propelling charge to make the main propelling charge less sensitive to ignition via unplanned stimuli. In this regard, improvements have been obtained in the area of decreasing the sensitivity of the main propelling charge. This approach has also lead to a scenario where it has been viewed as desirable, if not necessary, to increase the sensitivity of the priming charge such that the decreased sensitivity main propelling charge properly ignites.